Elaina's Return
Elise Hyde was walking down the halls to go to her room when, suddenly, she gasped in pain and fell over. She grabbed her stomach, groaning* ow... what...? *she stumbled to Hela's room, banging on the door* Hela! Hela Hyde: *Hela scowled and opened the door, glaring down at Elise.* What? I'm busy! *She snapped, blocking the doorway.* Ms Elise Hyde: *Elise moaned in pain* it h-hurts... Wh-what's happening? *she looked up at her, her glasses now on the ground and tears rolling down her face* Hela Hyde: *Helas scowl faded to a frown, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her.* Are you changing back...? Ms Elise Hyde: Wh-what does th-that mean? Hela Hyde: It means you're going to turn back into Elaina, the girl you were before... *Hela explained, sighing with disappointment. She didn't want the whinny Elaina back.* Ms Elise Hyde: Wh-what? Ah-! *cries out and her hair starts to turn blonde, short, and messy. She went still* Jasper Jekyll:' *Jasper stood nearby, watching', ready to prevent any further attacks.* Hela Hyde: *Hela caught a glimpse of something and turned, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Catt, a growl rising in her throat. Looking back at Elaina with a jerk of her head, she tried to ignore her "guard" and nudged the blonde girl with a foot.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina groaned and sat up, looking at Hela and whimpering* I-I... Hela Hyde: Oh, good... You're awake... *Hela offered her hand, smiling a bit too wide.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she nervously took Hela's hand, trying to pull herself on her feet* th-thank you.. Hela Hyde: Don't mention it... *Hela muttered as she helped Elaina up.* How was your first time on the serum? Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know... Mmm.... I'm sleepy, though... *rubs her eyes* it's like I haven't slept in days... *Elise never slept...* Hela Hyde: *Hela grinned, slowly opening the door to her room.* Well, you can sleep in my bed, if you'd like, since its closest... Ms Elaina Hyde: Mhm... *rubs her eyes and goes inside, sitting on the bed* thanks... Hela Hyde: Don't mention it, Elaina... *Hela said sweetly as she closed and locked the door, her hand dropping to the knife she always carried.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she laid down, curling up under the blankets and smiling happily. She looked like a child...* Hela Hyde: *Hela approached the bed and paused, studying Elaina as she waited for her to fall asleep...* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina fell asleep, smiling* Hela Hyde: *Hela frowned faintly, sitting besides Elaina and examining her knife. It would be easy to kill her... She's so trusting and weak... Yet she managed to get close enough to force me to change...'' She thought, glancing at the'' lump under the covers. She's just like everyone else...* Ms Elaina Hyde: Mmm... *rolls over, dragging the blankets with her* Hela Hyde: *A sigh escaped Helas lips as she set her knife on the nearby window seal, laying down next to the sleeping Elaina.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina smiled, snuggling her for more warmth* Hela Hyde: *Hela tried to pry her off, cursing softly.* Hey, no cuddling... Ms Elaina Hyde: Helen... *snuggles her* Hela Hyde: *Growling, she elbowed Elaina in the ribs.* Get off! I'm not Helen! Ms Elaina Hyde: *whimpers* Obtained From Elaina is back! Category:Main Plot Category:Elise Hyde